Padme Knight
Padme was born early in Year -7 to Vereck Smith and his wife, Neno Maridelle Smith. She was born on Corellia, the homeplace of her father. Nothing is known about her mother's descent. She spent the first 7 years of her life on Corellia, but moved to Tatooine after her father had a fallout with a Sith Master. Her mother, however, was told the local law inforcement had heard that Captain Smith was a smuggler and they were planning on arresting him. It was unknown at the time if Neno knew what her husband truly was. During her years on Tatooine, Padme learned how to fly a ship, bake and cook, farm moisture, and more. But the most important thing was meeting Evan Traner when she was about 9 standard years old. He adopted her as his little sister three standard years later, making her become a Traner instead of a Smith. She spent the next three years smuggling goods with her father. When Vereck Smith was arrested on charges of smuggling, Padme was left stranded on Tatooine. Her mother wanted the 15 year old to have a good life and do good things, not follow in her father's footsteps, so Padme decided to go off to join Corellian Transport Services. Seth Nearv picked her up soon after and she was allowed to fly a YT-2000 for the first time in her young life. She spent a few months flying that ship before being transferred to a Bayonet to move ships for some of the wealthy New Republic Citizens. Shortly before she would have been promoted to Commanding Officer of that department, Padme wanted a change of scenery. She was only 18 years old when she moved to Noga-Ta Industries, where she met Aladron Scordonian. It was around this time that her brother married Drael Rak Sha. Padme missed the wedding due to circumstances out of her control, and to this day feels bad about it. She soon fell in love with Aladron, and they married later that year. Due to a highly refined Andris her father had given her for the first 15 years of her life, Padme's pregnancies were shorter than normal for her race. A little more than 4 months after marrying Aladron, Padme gave birth to Suzanna Scordonian and Katherine Scordonian. Shortly after the twins were born, Padme left Noga-Ta Industries. She jumped around groups within the New Republic for a while, settling for only a few months at a time, but no where felt like Noga-Ta, which had since been renamed and undergone extensive changes. In the very last few days of Year 12, Padme gave birth to Jacen Anton Scordonian, her only son. Shortly afterwards, Padme discovered that her husband was involved in the murder of a Kel Dor, suspected criminal. While Padme didn't doubt her husband, it was hard to deal with the pressures and worries over the next few months. Aladron soon disappeared, leaving with her a set of datacards for divorce, with his signature. Padme took his offer, knowing he wouldn't return and believing it was what he wanted. After the divorce, Padme left the New Republic, partially because she blamed them for what happened with her ex-husband, and partially to give her children the better life she no longer trusted the New Republic to grant. She fell for Drael's cousin, Zarthra Zoid, and was soon engaged. Zarthra realized how unhappy she was with nothing to do, so started a new company, Nagatee Inc. for her. However, as the days dragged by, she realized she wasn't ready for another relationship. The two parted as friends, and Padme still leads Nagatee Inc. Padme discovered her ability to use the Force around the time she turned 20 standard years old. She cut her hair to get it out of her face and as a reminder of her new life. She now allows it to grow and just pushes it back with a gentle wave of wind, summoned by the Force, as needed. Padme is training her daughters in the ways of the Force. On Year 14 Day 40, Padme's mother Neno was killed by a Bantha inhabited by Vereck Smith's Force Ghost. Neno had defended herself, destroying the Force Ghost with her last breath. Padme was left as the only remaining member of her direct biological line. On Day 83 of Year 14, Padme was messing around with Alchemy. A jolt of the ship spilled her ingredients, accidentally creating a powerful potion, which changed her appearance as soon as it touched it. Around this time, Jeff Knight asked her to marry him. The two were married in Year 14 on Day 125.